The invention relates generally to sensing technologies and, more particularly, to fiber optic sensing devices.
Various sensing devices are known for measuring fluid or gas flow parameters such as flow velocity, pressure, temperature, mass flow, and the like. However, for flow measurement through passages that are difficult to access, such as cooling flows or leakage flow through seals, conventional sensing devices are relatively complex to implement.
It would be desirable to have an improved sensing device with a relatively small size.